Work Be Like
by Leoparda
Summary: Zack is assigned to do his chores, and of course he feels overwhelmed a bit. Cloud is involved and Sephiroth refuses to help because he is busy as well. Zack and Cloud then do the work but eventually the two made a mess, and both of them are not too happy about it. Eventually, Zack is upset by another note and now he has to do more chores. Inspired by a show that I love to watch.


_**Author's Note:**_ _**Hello guys, as you can see, I'm back with a short humor story that I got inspired by a show that I love to watch. I got this idea because I want it to be a story where it's random and hilarious and fun too. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Happy reading :)!**_

* * *

"OH NO!" Zack cried out as he stared at his long ass piece of the list of work he's supposed to be doing. "SH*T! I forgot to do my chores! What am I supposed to do now?!" As he continued to wallow in his pity, Sephiroth and Cloud appeared walking along from the hallway of the headquarters. "What's going on, Zack?" Sephiroth asked Zack as he sat down comfortably upon a nice sofa. Cloud followed behind and stood near where Sephiroth was sitting. "Hello! I'm supposed to be completing my chores of this damn Soldier job but no, I freaking forgot! Now my reputation is done for..." Zack said as he slumped his shoulders. Cloud looked on and he gave Zack a more comfortable look in order to ease him up a bit. "Come on, Zack, your reputation isn't done for. You're known as the Shinra's best man to ever work here, so don't sweat it, ok? You can complete your chores any time soon and you're going to be fine. Me and Sephiroth got your back!" Cloud said proudly. Sephiroth looked at Cloud for a second and then said in a bored like tone, "Cloud, you know that I'm a busy man too. I can't be putting off of work like Zack." He then stood up from sitting upon the sofa and walked straight to the elevator. "But come on Sephiroth!" Zack complained. "You KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE BEING ALONE AT WORK, it's going to drive me crazy! And Cloud, YOU NEED TO HELP ME OUT AS HARD AS YOU F*CKING CAN!" Zack shouted out loud towards Cloud and Sephiroth. Cloud walked up to Zack shortly before placing his hands upon his shoulders and saying calmly to Zack, "I know, I know, Zack. You have a lot on your plate. Let's see how much you have to do for today." Zack's eyes darted over the metal table where the list is already there. As Zack handed over the list to Cloud, Cloud examined the list but his eyes were animated in shock as he eyed the paper. "Holy sh*t.." Cloud said, as the paper fell down onto the metal ground from his hands. "You have A TON of work to do.." Zack then got onto his knees before doing a prayer sign with both of his hands towards Cloud. "Please help me Cloud! Sephiroth is LEAVING DAMN IT!" As Sephiroth pushed the button onto the wall to take him down to the lobby, Cloud ran up to him and grabbed Sephiroth's long silver locks before almost dragging him over to Zack. "Ow my hair! I'm not going to help out Zack, Cloud, ok?! I'm busy!" Sephiroth says to Cloud as Cloud dragged him all the way to Zack as Zack continued to do his best puppy dog eyed expression. Cloud looked at Sephiroth with a hard look into his blue eyes as Sephiroth crossed his arms across his muscular chest."Come on Cloud and Zack- I have to go to work now. I cannot be late for my appointment." Cloud then shrugged and told Sephiroth, "Sephiroth, get real. Let's help out Zack with his chores. At least he'll be happy about it!" "NO." Sephiroth snapped as he left both Cloud and Zack alone in the hallway. Zack then grabbed Cloud's right hand before running to the distant second elevator across from the hallway. "Zack! What are you doing?!" Cloud exclaimed as he and Zack were both inside upon the elevator. "We're GOING to do my chores- if not, I'll be out in the streets, being F*CKING HOMELESS CLOUD!" Zack screamed at Cloud loudly before pressing the number button upon the elevator and eagerly and impatiently waiting for the elevator to stop upon his designated floor. "Would you stop screaming at me?! Fine. I'll go help out with your damn chores. But it better be easy." Cloud snapped as he waited upon in the elevator. As the elevator soon stopped upon Zack's floor, Cloud yelped as Zack grabbed his hand again and both Zack and Cloud both ran to the solid blue room across from the elevator in about three minutes. "Whew! WE'RE HERE!" Zack shouted out loud to Cloud. "This is it?" Cloud asked Zack in pure disbelief. He eyed the whole room: a sleek coffee table is seen, followed by a kitchen, three green sofas, a large TV screen, and a adorable puppy is seen licking himself upon his little bed chair. It looked like an ordinary person's house, not something extradionary like a military base or something like that. "YES! THIS IS IT! NOW WE'RE GOING TO MAKE SOME DINNER UP IN THIS BITCH!" Zack exclaimed loudly towards Cloud as he did a clever pelvic thrust. "What dinner are you talking about?" Cloud asked. "For the cute puppy!" Zack says as he pointed towards the puppy who is now staring at the two guys with its beady blue eyes. Cloud looked at the puppy then right at Zack again. "HOW?! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK, GOD DAMN IT!" Cloud screamed right at Zack. "Calm down Cloud! Everything will be fine! All we gotta do is to find the recipe-" As Zack and Cloud went into the kitchen, they found nothing but a bowl and a set of chicken/bacon food boxes upon the kitchen table. "Oh boy.." Zack said as he faced the boxes. "Looks like we need a LOT of help.." Cloud told his friend. "Uh-huh.." Zack agreed as well. Zack grunted and Cloud sighed as the two of them tried to calm the puppy down for over an hour ago because the puppy refused to stay calm and collected. "OH COME ON! PUPPY! DON'T YOU DARE!" Zack snapped as he tried to keep it under control as the puppy barked violently and tried to bite him several times but Zack grabbed the puppy immediately and put him down back at his little bed chair. "CLOUD, MAKE HIS FOOD! PLEASE! I'M DYING OVER HERE!" "OH LIKE YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE DOG SH*T!" Cloud snapped again. "Come on Cloud. It won't be that hard!" Zack said brightly as he and Cloud both made it to the small kitchen and prepared the chicken/bacon meal for the small puppy.

THREE HOURS LATER

A huge mess appeared inside of the kitchen quite rapidly. Cloud was covered completely in bacon bits and Zack in chicken as Zack tried to clean up the huge ass mess with a broom. "Nice going, Zack!" Cloud rolled his eyes as he watched his dear friend mop up the chicken pieces. "OH LIKE I'M THE ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO COOK!" Zack snapped at Cloud bitterly. "SHUT UP! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO MAKE THIS GARBAGE!" Cloud shouted angrily at Zack. "DON'T YELL AT ME!" Zack snapped back. "SO WHAT?! IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS WHOLE SH T STARTED!" Cloud snapped angrily again towards Zack. "Ok, ok, calm down. We can fix this whole mess together, ok?" Zack said calmly as he cleaned up the chicken and bacon bits across from the floor with the broom. Cloud sighed to himself as he sat down upon the chair in the living room and watched as Zack cleaned up the whole kitchen. "By the way, where's the puppy?" Cloud asked as he started to relax a bit. "Oh come on, Cloud. The puppy's over ther- OH COME ON!" Zack complained loudly as he found out that the puppy has already gone missing, and slowly began to panic. "COME ON CLOUD! HELP ME FIND THE CUTE DAMN PUPPY!" Zack shouted as he went almost apeshit out of control. "Calm down, Zack. The puppy could still be here in this house." Cloud said calmly as Zack fervently tries to find the puppy everywhere. "What could possibly go wron- Oh no." Cloud said in slight fear as he spotted the puppy who is sitting upon the green sofa, eyeing him with slight boredom. "Is the puppy going to shit in that couch?!" Cloud said almost panickly. "I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE HE'S READY TO GO TO SLEEP!" Zack replied back in a loud tone as he hurried over to the sofa, picked up the puppy, and carried the puppy over to his cage. There, Zack had placed the puppy inside the cage calmly and smiled slightly as he closed the cage, where the puppy is now falling asleep. "There! Now the cute puppy has taken a nap already. Aren't we the best workers here Cloud?!" Zack asked Cloud almost excitedly. Cloud simply stood up and nearly gave Zack a mean hard look. "Zack, you forget one little thing." Cloud said as he got up and walked over to the dining room table where he found a note with a long list and then gave it to Zack. Zack frowned as he spotted the list and gave out a long sigh. "Looks like we're gonna be here for a while." Zack complained to himself. "Oh yeah." Cloud replied with emphasis.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **_So, even though this story is short cause I ran out of ideas, I still think it's pretty ok and a bit funny too! PM me for reviews please, but I will not accept any flames whatsoever. See ya in the next story :), have a fierce day guys!_**


End file.
